"Applied kinesiology" is a term used to describe a branch of holistic medicine that studies the relationship between muscle movement and the health of the human body. Once the principles of applied kinesiology are understood, it can be used as a noninvasive diagnostic tool. By way of example only, one use of applied kinesiology is in testing for allergies and sensitivities to food.
Some books which describe the underlying principles of applies Kinesiology include:
"Applied Kinesiology"--Tom and Carole Valentine, (1985) Healing Arts Press, One Park Street, Rochester, Vt., 05767; PA1 "Your Body Doesn't Lie"--John Diamond, (1980) Warner Books, Inc., 1271 Avenue of the Americas, New York, N.Y., 10020; PA1 "Thorsons Introductory Guide to Kinesiology--Touch for Health" Maggie La Tourelle and Anthea Courtenay, (1992) Thorsons (HarperCollins Publishers) 77-85 Fulham Palace Road, Hammersmith, London, W6 8JB. PA1 "The results will be dramatic. In nearly every case the subject will be unable to resist the pressure. His arm will go down easily."
In applied kinesiology, muscles are tested to determine the quality of the response. This testing can involve complex electronic equipment, but more commonly involves one or more simple muscle tests. A test recommended by Dr. John Diamond in "Your Body Doesn't Lie" uses the muscles in the arms as "indicator muscles". Roughly paraphrased, the method advocated by Dr. Diamond involves the following steps. Firstly, have the subject extend one arm out parallel to the floor. Secondly, push down on the arm quickly and firmly. The purpose is not to push with such force or over such a time duration that the muscle becomes fatigued; rather the purpose is to determine whether the muscle can lock the shoulder joint against the push. Thirdly, perform the test again as the subject chews a food product. It is the contention of Dr. Diamond that if there is a allergy or sensitivity to the food being ingested, there will be a marked difference in the response when the test is repeated. On page 9 of his book Dr. Diamond describes this difference in response as follows:
At the present time, people who follow the teachings of Applied Kinesiology must consult a qualified individual, such as Dr. Diamond, in order to be tested. It is not possible for an individual to test himself or herself. This results in unavoidable time delays and necessarily entails some expense.